


Welcome to Hotel Diablo

by surroundedxhounded



Category: Machine Gun Kelly, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surroundedxhounded/pseuds/surroundedxhounded
Summary: Find yourself.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to Hotel Diablo

This feeling of unnatural confidence was manifesting in Tyler's head, walking with a swagger he's never had before. His black combat boots barely made a noise on the concrete walking down Sunset Boulevard. He gave a side smile to everyone he passed, hands in his jacket pockets despite it being the end of summer in LA. Beautiful women with long blonde hair, men with chiseled jaws and shades on. Everyone looked so... cool. Tourists getting in their last minute beach visits, wandering towards the Hollywood sign. Tyler didn't understand why Hollywood was so popular, why everyone had to be so perfect. Why everyone's end goal was to end up in the city of angels.

Hollywood gave Tyler a bad feeling. Ever since he arrived, visiting his friend Josh, he felt watched. Someone was watching him, he was constantly looking over his shoulder. "Nobody's there," Josh would assure him, but his gut told him otherwise. Maybe because it was the center of many infamous murders and Tyler was beginning to believe in ghosts. Or the fact that he listened to murder mystery podcasts on the plane. Josh had nothing to worry about because he had a perfect life, with a wife, out in the city where dreams come true. At least his dreams came true.

When Tyler wasn't with Josh, he's meeting many people who sell everything he ever needs. He finds himself at the strip club, ends up meeting a nice woman who offers him to hang out after her shift. He gets a free line, free joint, and a contact to who sells blow. If there was anything good about being in California, it was that he can feed his drug habit times 100.

Tyler walked down the sidewalk to an ally that led to a club. There was a bouncer that stepped aside immediately, and Tyler walked into darkness, muffled bass turned into ear-fucking loudness. His body led him to the bar where a tall, skinny blonde man littered with tattoos and a beautiful short brown-haired girl were talking. Tyler paid him no attention until the man accidentally bumped into him, as he was facing away from Tyler.

"Shit, sorry man."

"No worries." Tyler went back to ordering a drink, vodka on the rocks, when he felt the man still looking at him. Tyler slowly turned his head, drink in hand, lifting up to his mouth to drink.

He swallowed and put the drink down again. "Can I help you?"

"Shit, sorry. Um, you look familiar." The man looked down at his beer, drawing in the condensation on the glass.

"I'm just here for a couple weeks visiting a friend. I don't recognize you, sorry." Tyler lifted the drink again.

"Oh. I could've sworn I saw you at a party downtown." Tyler leaned against the bar, racking his brain for any memories. Half of his nights he spent fucked up and faded, which meant his memory wasn't the best.

"I might've been." Tyler said with genuine confusion.

The man snapped his fingers as an ah-hah moment. "Yeah, man I saw you snorting coke off some girl's tits! That was a fun night."

Tyler had no recollection, but that sounds like something he would do.

"It's kind of hazy," Tyler chuckled and took a swig. "I'm Tyler."

"Colson," He held out his hand to shake, but when the man shook it, he left something in his hand. Tyler took a look, then back up to Colson. He nodded his head, biting his lip with excitement. His eyes were bright, like someone who had so much life left in them. Tyler shrugged, and Colson opened his mouth, reached up and put a tiny piece of paper on his tongue. He winked at Tyler. Tyler investigated the item; a tiny piece of paper with colorful designs on them before putting it on his tongue as well.

Colson took Tyler's shoulders and shook them, then led him to the dance floor.

"Apparently this shit is really good." Tyler nodded in acknowledgement. He looked over his shoulder, and for the first time, he saw someone standing there. They weren't moving, they were dark, and he couldn't even see their face. Colson backhanded his shoulder, leading him to a couple of couches across the floor.

Tyler was waiting for the LSD to kick in, as Colson sat back on the navy velvet couch. The brunette that he was standing next to at the bar came and found him, sitting next to him. Tyler was left twiddling his thumbs as his new friend was talking to his eye candy. The people at this club seemed to not give a fuck, popping pills and drinking from cups laced with something. The music was too loud to be able to hear anything, and that made Tyler uneasy. 

Tyler started feeling light headed, like his head was too heavy for his neck. It hadn't been long enough to start feeling the hallucinogen. He started massaging his neck, trying to ease the soreness. He could see Colson was doing the same, but gripping his own shoulder as if to give himself something to hold on to. His girl paid no attention, but Tyler didn't feel right.

"Colson," Tyler shook his arm. Colson looked at him but it seemed as if his head turned a second after his eyes did. His pupils were huge. It hadn't been even 30 minutes, let alone 15. LSD kicks in after an hour, at least. "Do you feel the way I do?"

"I think so," Colson smirked. "It's kicking in bro!"

"It hasn't been long enough." Of course Colson thought it was the drug. He was probably the guy who got fucked up all day everyday, and didn't really care what he took. Tyler was a junkie too, but was careful. He knew when he didn't feel right.

"I don't think so, man. It doesn't feel like it." Tyler felt like his hands were melting. He felt like his body was melting into the couch and right on the floor. He felt like liquefied human.

"No no no wait I don't like this feeling," Colson started touching his face and hair, panicked. "This isn't a bad trip bro, it can't be!"

Tyler remembered looking at Colson's face before blacking out, and Colson looked terrified.


End file.
